Falling
by AwesomePineapple
Summary: When Tiger Claw kills Mikey, Raphael falls apart. His pain and memories drive him to do a terrible thing.


**So...hey again. I was feeling bored, so I decided to write a oneshot. I hope you like it because this is my first oneshot. Yay!**

* * *

><p>I feel like I'm falling. I'm being swallowed up into the ground. Everything stops, dragging out this painful moment longer. The shadows cover the evidence of the fight. Why did I have to be the last one standing?<p>

"Breathe." I tell myself as I sink to my knees. Tears slide down my cheeks and drip into puddles of blood. My blood. His blood. Their blood. With a scream, I grab a fallen katana and stab a dead Foot soldier.

"Breathe." I close my eyes and try to slow my pounding heart. My eyes snap open when an image of Mikey's limp, blood body appears. I crawl over to my brother's prone form and roll him onto his shell.

"M - Mikey." I cry. His once bright blue eyes are now dull and glazed over, forever looking blankly at the sky. His orange mask is torn to shreds. Blood still leaks out of his neck and leg wounds.

"Why couldn't I die?" I mutter bitterly. I fumble with my phone until I successfully dial my brother's number.

"Leo, get here now." I say quickly, trying in vain to get my voice to not crack while talking.

"Raph? What happened? Are you and Mikey okay?" He asks.

"Just get here!" I yell. I hang up the phone and hide my head in my hands. The scene keeps replaying in my mind.

_"Raph!" Mikey screams. I run in his direction. Tiger Claw slashes him in the leg with his sword. I kick Tiger Claw in the face, knocking him away from Mikey._

_"Are you okay?" I ask. He gasps and nods. Blood oozes quickly out of his cut._

_"We need to get back home." I whisper to no one in particular. I help him walk down the fire escape. We make it to an alley with a manhole cover in it. I take it off of the sewer. Right after I do, I hear something whiz by, followed by a thud. I whip around and throw one of my sai. It buries itself deep into Tiger Claw's chest. I glance to my right to see Mikey pull a knife out of his neck. The tip shines with blood. I don't remember moving, but suddenly I am stabbing Tiger Claw repeatedly. Warm blood spills all over my hands, but all I want is to kill him. The scent of blood fills the air while Foot soldiers drag me off of his body._

_"Get off of me!" I shout. I run my sai into one's stomach, driving it through until the tip goes out his back. I slam the other into the wall and slice open his chest. Even more blood pours out. He falls foward onto me, gasping for air, and I shove him off. Blood gushes out faster as soon as he hits the concrete. I turn to my dead brother and dump the contents of my stomach onto the ground. This cannot be happening._

"Raph!" Leo exclaims. I look up. He's scanning the bodies and blood covering my hands with his icy blue eyes. He walks around the dead and bites his lip.

"He's dead." I say grimly. He slowly nods. Tears start to form in his eyes.

"I couldn't save him." I whisper, "Tiger Claw killed him. I didn't get him home in time." Leo sits down next to me, tears glistening in the moonlight.

"I should have been here." He cries.

"It was my fault." I reply as I shake my head. He starts full blown crying, sobs racking his shoulders. It hurts to see him so vulnerable.

"No, it wasn't." Leo lets out.

"Yes, it was!" I sigh. I get up shakily and walk over to Tiger Claw. I lean against the wall so I don't fall down. I yank his gun out of its holster.

"Raph." Leo warns. I shake my head and lift the gun up, pointing it at myself. I start to wobble.

"Raph!" He yells. I pull the trigger right as he jumps up and runs over to me. The pain only lasts for an instant. Leo's face dissapears in a cloud of darkness. I'm alone.

"Raph?" Mikey asks. I turn around. Mikey is standing in front of me, completely healed.

"We're both dead, aren't we?" He nods in reply. I might be dead, but I still have Mikey. We walk deeper into the darkness, never to come out again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know the ending sucked. I can't write endings. I can get a pretty good idea of how I want it to end, but I can't put into words. I hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
